Hujan Salju
by Ryo Amai
Summary: Hari ini adalah kencan pertama mereka di musim dingin. /AU, Fluff.


**Hujan Salju**

Lihat gadis di ujung sana, tangannya terlipat di depan dada untuk menghalau suhu dingin di pagi hari, atau mungkin bukan itu. Mungkin dia sedang menahan kesal karena terlalu lama menungguku. Lihat saja ekspresinya. Wajah cantiknya itu ditekuk, bibirnya mengerucut, matanya mengatakan, "awas saja bila dia datang. Akan aku hajar wajahnya."

Aku menghela napas lalu berjalan mendekatinya, sudah siap menerima segala caci maki dan pukulan dari tangan halusnya. Belum sempat aku menyapanya ia sudah berucap kesal, "Lama."

Benar kan, dia kesal kepadaku.

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali membiarkanku menunggumu di luar stasiun di bawah musim dingin dengan suhu minus lima derajat ini."

Aku tersenyum seperti biasa, lalu meminta maaf. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mempan meredakan kekesalannya.

Ia melepas lipatan tangannya lalu meraih syal coklat yang aku kenakan.

"Jangan pasang senyum itu di saat seperti ini," ucapnya seraya menarik syalku dengan geram.

"Apa kau sangat menanti kedatanganku sampai-sampai marah karena aku datang terlambat?"

Ia bertambah geram. Sampai-sampai sepeti ada perempatan siku-suku di dahinya.

"Jangan asal berbicara, dasar lelaki pucat."

Ia menarik syalku, hampir membuatku terjatuh dan tercekik. Aku terkejut dibuatnya.

"Ba-baiklah, Ino sayang. Maafkan aku."

Aku meraih tangannya yang masih bertengger pada syalku, kugenggam lalu kubawa ia mengikuti langkahku. Tangannya dingin sekali.

"Ayo jalan, kau sudah kedinginan."

"Salah siapa coba," ujarnya.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju bioskop—tujuan kencan kami hari ini—ia terus mengoceh menyalahkanku.

.

.

.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Ryo Amai

Cover (c) Natsuki Na

Peringatan: AU, OOC, typo(s), fluff, prolog dan isi berbeda sudut pandang. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Enjoy!

Di akhir pekan di tengah kesibukan tugas-tugas dan laporan praktek, Sai mengajak Ino menonton film yang sudah sejak lama ia tunggu-tunggu. Tetapi laki-laki itu berdalih bahwa ia ingin kencan untuk menghilangkan stres yang melandanya dengan melihat wajah manis kekasihnya. Karena jika ia berkata jujur dan Ino menanyakan judul film yang akan ditontonnya, gadis itu pasti tidak akan mau.

Lalu Ino setuju dengan alasan Sai tersebut. Ia juga sedang ingin merefresh kepalanya karena terlalu lama berada di rumah sakit untuk praktek. Lagi pula sepertinya cukup lama mereka tidak berkencan. Terkahir kali mereka berkencan yakni saat festival kembang api di liburan musim panas. Setelahnya mereka hanya bertemu ketika di kampus atau ketika makan siang bersama. Padatnya kegiatan kuliah menjadi penyebab sukarnya mereka bertemu.

Dan Sai memilih musim dingin di bulan Desember menjadi waktu kencan mereka selanjutnya, karena film yang ia tunggu tayang pada bulan itu.

Tapi sayangnya kencan mereka tidak berawal manis.

Ini gara-gara Sai yang semalam lupa untuk menyalin laporan praktikumnya ke dalam flashdisk untuk nantinya diberikan kepada Naruto. Alhasil ia tergesa untuk menyalinnya dan membawanya ke rumah Naruto.

Untung sahabatnya itu bisa diandalkan dan tidak memperlambat waktunya. Walau telat sepuluh menit akhirnya ia bisa bertemu Ino yang sudah kedinginan menunggunya.

Ini juga salahnya. Ia menyuruh Ino menunggu di luar stasiun, karena mereka tak akan naik kereta. Tapi setidaknya ia harus memilih tempat yang hangat untuk menunggu.

Sai akan mengambil pelajaran dari itu.

Intinya mereka pun sampai di bioskop. Sai membeli tiket film untuk mereka berdua, tapi ia bingung apa harus menunjukkan tiket itu pada Ino.

"Kita mau nonton film apa?" tanya Ino yang mood-nya sudah sedikit membaik.

Sai pun tak ada pilihan untuk menunjukkan tiketnya.

"Apa ini? Film action? Kukira kita akan menonton film romantis," imbuh Ino saat melihat judul film action yang sedang ramai dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini.

"Iya... itu film yang aku tunggu-tunggu," jawab Sai pelan. Ia takut sekali mendapat gamparan tiba-tiba dari Ino.

"Oh begitu, kenapa kau tak bilang jika ingin menonton ini?"

"Eh? Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, tiketnya sudah dibeli."

Ino menyerahkan kembali tiket yang ia pegang kepada Sai lalu berucap, "Aku suka semua genre film kok."

Sai menghela napas lega mendengarnya.

...

Ino keluar dari bioskop seraya membenarkan letak tali ransel di pundaknya. Sai yang ada di sisinya menoleh penasaran dengan isi tas berwarna hijau navy yang dibawa kekasihnya itu.

"Sepertinya berat, kau bawa apa?"

"Aku bawa laptop."

Sai terkejut mendengarnya. Kedua tangannya reflek meraih pundak gadis berambut pirang itu, sehingga langkahnya terpaksa terhenti dan mereka kini berdiri berhadapan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Kan bisa aku bawakan—"

"Kau tidak bertanya," sambar Ino cepat.

Sai diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pasalnya ia tidak tahu apakah mood Ino sudah sepenuhnya membaik atau belum setelah menonton film tadi. Tapi dari pengamatannya, Ino terlihat menikmati filmnya sampai terbawa suasana saat ada adegan yang mengharukan. Tapi ia tetap tidak yakin. Kalau salah berucap Ino pasti akan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak peka.

"Kau tahu kan aku laki-laki yang tidak peka," akhirnya Sai mengungkapkan kegelisahannya.

"Eh?" Ino menelengkan kepalanya, ia lalu tertawa geli mendengar kalimat Sai. "Mengaku juga akhirnya," lanjutnya masih dengan tawa.

Sai menatap datar wajah tertawa Ino, memilih tak membalas ucapan kekasihnya, dan malah mengeratkan genggamannya pada pudak Ino membuat yang bersangkutan berhenti tertawa.

Ino terkejut tapi sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum melihat wajah serius Sai. Ia raih tangan kanan Sai di pundakanya lalu mengelusnya.

"Rencananya setelah dari sini aku akan mengerjakan laporan dengan Sakura," Ino tersenyum lebar, mencoba menghilangkan rasa khawatir kekasihnya. "Aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu di awal, karena khawatir akan mengganggu kencan kita."

Sai masih memandang Ino dengan wajah serius, jeda lima detik terdengar helaan napas dari laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Otot-otot wajahnya mengendur, tangannya ia lepaskan dari pundak Ino, lalu ia pamerkan senyum seraya meminta maaf.

"Aku masih merasa bersalah karena tadi pagi kau kedinginan menungguku. Ditambah kau membawa laptop yang cukup berat."

Ino yang masih tersenyum lebar merasa gemas dengan Sai. Kekasihnya ini ternyata manis sekali kalau sudah peka. Ia lalu mencubit pipi putih kekasihnya itu dan yang bersangkutan menerimanya dengan pasrah.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Sai, ditambah film yang barusan kita tonton keren banget. _Mood_ -ku balik lagi."

Merasa Sai belum yakin dengan keadaannya kini, Ino meraih lengan berbalut mantel berwarna merah Sai lalu menggandengnya. Ia peluk erat lengan kekasinya lalu ia sandarkan kepalanya di sana.

"Aku lapar," lanjut Ino, "ayo kita cari makan."

"Tapi di sini hanya ada _junk food_ ," imbuh Sai.

"Tapi aku lapar."

"Tunggu," Sai mengacungkan jari telunjuknya seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Sejak kapan kau jadi merasa lapar jika sedang senang seperti ini?"

Ino memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sai yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Bisa-bisa kau tambah gendut."

"Hah? Apa maksudnya itu?" seloroh Ino tak terima.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, itu berarti kau akan selalu merasa lapar. Jika dibiarkan bisa-bisa kau gendut."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Sai."

"Kau kan selalu bahagia jika bersamaku."

"Tidak seperti itu juga, kali," ucap Ino seraya mengembungkan pipinya.

Sai terkekeh lalu meraih pipi gadis _aquamarine_ itu membuat bibir merahnya mengerucut imut.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari makanan yang sehat," ujar Sai seraya mengeratkan gandengan tangan Ino lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran.

...

Ino memilih kursi dekat jendela ketika Sai sedang memesan makanan. Tak lama kekasihnya itu kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk sup miso dengan teh hangat serta segelas kopi hitam.

Ino heran melihat Sai hanya memesan kopi, lalu Sai menjawab, "Aku sedang tidak lapar," dengan senyum lebar bertengger di wajah tampannya.

Tak lama ketika mereka tengah menikmati hidangan yang serba hangat tersebut, salju turun di luar sana. Ino merasa beruntung dapat melihatnya dari balik jendela restoran, aquamarine-nya bahkan berbinar menatap hujan salju pertama di bulan Desember ini.

"Jadi, apakah kencannya menyenangkan?" tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ino cepat.

"Tapi maaf, kita tak bisa setiap waktu kencan seperti ini. Tugas laporan praktikumku menumpuk dan setelah semuanya selesai aku harus mempersiapkan kelulusan. Aku harus membagi waktu untuk semua itu."

"Aku paham kok," Ino tersenyum lebar hingga terlihat jejeran giginya yang rapih. "Aku menghargai semua kerja kerasmu dan akan selalu memberimu dukungan agar tugas-tugasmu berjalan dengan lancar. Kalau aku tak bisa memahami kesibukanmu, itu berarti aku bukanlah kekasih yang baik."

"Tapi nyatanya kau adalah Ino-ku yang baik hati dan juga manis," ujar Sai diakhiri senyuman.

Ino tertawa, "kau bisa saja," lalu mencubit kecil punggung tangan Sai.

"Aduh, itu sakit." Sai menggosok-gosok kulitnya yang perih karena cubitan Ino.

"Dan juga," Ino melanjutkan seraya mengacungkan sumpitnya ke wajah pucat Sai, "kau harus ceritakan semua hal yang kau suka. Baik itu film, game atau pelukis panutanmu. Jangan sampai kejadian hari ini terulang lagi."

Sai menghela napas, senyum tak kunjung luntur dari wajahnya. Ia lega karena hari ini kencan mereka berjalan dengan lancar walau diawali dengan wajah cemberut Ino.

"Baiklah. Aku ceritakan sekarang."

.

.

.

Salju adalah representatif perwujudan Sai. Langit musim dingin memantul pada mata Ino. Karena salju dan musim dingin tak selalu berkisah cerita kelam. Cinta pun berhak tumbuh menghangatkan musim yang membekukan hati.

.

.

.

Fin.

A/N: Tahu kok sekarang musim panas, tapi gambarnya Natsuki Na menginspirasi saya buat bikin fanfik ini. Walau endingnya bikin saya mau nampar muka sendiri, semoga ini dapat menjadikan hiburan untuk teman-teman yang kekurangan asupan SaiIno.

Silahkan review yang membangun (:


End file.
